The Death of Purrcy
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: post Season 2 of the show. What happens when Elena's cat passes away? How will she deal with his death? What monster could have broken into the Crypt? And why did it break in? What is Zick's true Mission? Find out the answers to all these questions in this Story. Rated K


It had been five years since Moog Magister, the Lord of the Witches and Hector Sinistro, the Dark Tamer's Defeat and the one hundred and first door in the Ancient Armory was shut once again. It was a calm and starry late night at the Potato household as Elena was asleep in her bed next to a young Bombolo. Purrcy, Elena's cat, slowly walked into the room and looked at his sleeping owner smiling sadly before slowly climbing into his cat and curling up to fall asleep. The next morning Elena wakes up to a crying Bombolo. He tells her that Purrcy isn't breathing and not waking up. Her heart sank as her eyes widened. She rushed to Purrcy's side to examine him. He had passed away during the night due to his old age. She sets his blanket over him as she silently cried. She would have to deal with the body later but for now she had to get ready to go to the Armory.

"Should we tell daddy about Uncle Purrcy mommy" Bombolo said as he walked beside her.

"No...not yet...Right now Zick has more important things to worry about than Purrcy's death like finding that monster that broke into the Crypt yesterday" She said sadly unknowing to her that Timothy, The trainer living next door and Jeremy, the high trainer, listened into their conversation.

"Her cat passed away...The poor girl she must be heart broken" Jeremy said.

"We must do something for her to cheer her up...And I think I just might have a way But we'll need some help from Zob and the others" Timothy said.

A couple days later Zick gets a call from Elena's mother on his cell phone. She tells him that she hasn't come home for the past couple of days and she hasn't seen Purrcy around since she disappeared which makes him worry. He tells her that it'll be alright and that he will find her and bring her home before hanging up. 'that's strange I've seen her every day at the Armory during school I wonder where she could be hiding...I hope she's alright...Oh Elena...Why are you hiding' He thought to himself in worry.

That afternoon as they were walking for lunch with Teddy, Bobby, the twins Raul and Paul, and Lay. Raul looks at her. "Why the long face Elena is all the monster canning getting to be too much for you" He said.

"Or are you missing your kitty cat" Said Paul as they laughed.

She didn't say a word. She continued to look down in sadness. "That's enough guys leave her alone" Zick said. He looks at her with worry in his eyes then gently grabs her hand whispering into her ear. "We need to talk...Come with me" He said before he lead her down a separate hall.

Teddy Grabs Paul's arm and whispered into his ear. "Don't say another word about her cat You know what Timothy and Jeremy told us" He said Lowly and Quietly.

"What I don't understand is why they don't want Zick to know" Lay said.

"It's because he was tasked with a very important mission to capture the monster that broke into the crypt and Elena doesn't want him to worry" Said Raul.

"But if I know him he'll always worry about her...She's 'far more important to him than some stupid mission' as he would say" Bobby said.

"Heck he's loved her since the day he was turned into that Bomberbang monster by his Aunt" Teddy said.

"They are soul mates after all" Lay said.

"What do you want Zick" She asked Sadly.

"Why aren't you going home after class Your parents and brothers are worried sick about you...What's wrong Elena talk to me...This isn't like you" He said worriedly as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I just need to be away from the house for a while that's all" She said not looking him in the eyes.

He looks at her worriedly then sighs. "You should at least tell them that you're alright and that you'll be home soon" He said.

"Fine I will" She said as she turned to leave. He grabbed her hand.

"If there's something on your mind you can always tell me...I'll always be here for you when you need me Elena you know that right" He said.

"Yeah I know it's just you have more important things to do than worry about me right now" She said as she gently yanked her hand from his and walked off as he starred at her in worry.

"But you are far more important to me than the mission" He mumbled to himself sadly.

A couple more days later Teddy, Bobby, and Lay were in a kelm checking on a small pot and lid. "It still needs a little more time to dry then it'll be ready for his ashes" Lay said.

"Hey kids how's it coming along with Purrcy's urn and statue" Zod's voice was heard on a walkie talkie.

"The urn needs a little more time to dry in the kilm and we're painting the statue now once the paint is dry and the Shiny coat on the urn is dry they'll be ready for Purrcy" Bobby said.

"Great job guys Elena will appreciate all we've done for her cat" Terrance said.

"How's the cremating coming along" Lay asked.

"We're just about ready" Jeremy said.

"Uhh guys...we have a problem...Zick's here" Timothy said as he saw Zick walk into the Armory.

"Hey Has anyone seen Elena I haven't seen her all...What are you guys doing dad Why is Purrcy here is something wrong with him" He asked as he looked at his father.

"Zick listen Now isn't really the time to explain what's going on...For now continue your mission" Zod said.

Zick looked at him, then at Terrance, Then at Timothy and Jeremy, then at the fire, and last at Purrcy then his eyes widened and his heart sank. "W-Where's Elena dad" He asked again.

"We haven't seen her all day son" Zod said. He sees Zick run out of the Armory as he sighs.

"So now he's figured out why Elena hasn't been herself these past few days" Timothy said as he looked down in sadness. Just then Greta, Zick's Mother, ran in with the handbook passing Zick making him stop in his tracks.

"I figured out what monster broke into the Crypt...A Nuruka Dragon" She said as she showed everyone a picture of a white motherly looking fire breathing dragon. "This dragon only appears when a tragedy is about to happen like a death then it finds the one that's suffering from the loss and takes them to her nest to care and nurture them until they are happy again like a mother would a grieving child But she'll attack anyone who tries to take who's suffering Away from her Or so what the book says...What should we do Jeremy"

"So why would it break into the crypt" Timothy asked.

"Probably to look for Elena She and Zick were in the crypt at the time of the break in...Somehow she knew that Elena would be the Victim of the loss and wanted to get to her to warn her before it happened" Jeremy said as he looked at Purrcy's body still laying in his cat bed with the blanket over him.

"We must tell Zick What if Elena was taken by the Nuruka because of the loss of Purrcy" Terrance said Unknowing to any of them that Zick heard everything they had said about the dragon.

'It all makes sense now The monster we saw in the crypt was the Nuruka Warning Elena about Purrcy's death...I have to find her' he thought as he Ran out of the Armory in search for Elena. He searched all day and all night without stopping, calling her name. Just then he sneezed. His monster allergy was acting up. He looked up to see a Giant Nest at the top of a building in the city. "That must be where Elena is" He said.

Minutes later he flies around the nest on mama Flyvan to see Elena sleeping but silently crying with the Nuruka curled up around her to keep her warm with her wing over her. The Nuruka looks at Zick and starts breathing fire at him. "Leave this poor Child alone" She said.

"Relax miss Nuruka I'm her friend" Zick said.

"Friend HAH Would friends tease her about the loss of her loved one" She said as she continued to attack him.

"No they wouldn't and I would never do anything like that to hurt her because she is my BEST friend...And I am hers...now please Let her go So that I can take her home" He said.

"No Not until she is better from her loss" The Nuruka said as she continues to attack him.

"Believe me I can help her cope from the loss of her dear pet" He said as he dodges her attacks on Mama Flyvan. "Trust me I know how she's feeling right now I felt the exact same way Five years ago when I thought I'd lost her and our friends...And if I know her She's keeping her emotions about it all bottled up inside when she's around me and the others because she doesn't want us to worry" He explains.

"She doesn't need you Tamer She needs me to take care of her" The Nuruka said as she attacked Zick again.

Zick dodged her attack and grabbed Elena before she had a chance to attack him again. He held her tightly in one arm and Steered the Flyvan with the other before bringing out his universal Dombox and sucking the dragon into it. "Of course she needs me...just like I'll always need her" He said to himself as he looks down and sees Elena sleeping peacefully.

"Name: Kalia, Species: Nuruka Dragon, Danger Level: High, Status: Canned" The Dombox said as it gave Zick the Dragon's information.

A few hours later Elena wakes up in the mama Flyvan's nest with the mama sleeping around her. She sees a bandage on one of the mama Flyvan's legs. "What happened while I was asleep...I remember talking to Bombolo but the next thing I know...I'm here" She said to herself. Just then she hears Zick's voice nearby.

"It's alright She's safe mom She's sleeping with Mama Flyvan right now...I know mom we'll be home tomorrow I'm gonna stay here and make sure her burn heals properly and take care of Elena...Don't worry I've already talked to the Potatos and told them everything...minus the monster details...Alright love you too mom" He said before he hung up.

As he was talking to his mother Elena looked closely at him as she sees that he has grown a lot taller and his hair as grown longer since five years ago. He had also grown some muscles as well. Her appearance has changed as well. She is also a lot taller and instead of her hair in pig tails it was in a long low braid and her bangs were longer but she kept the style the same. She reached into her pocket and brought out a picture of Purrcy sleeping on Zick's lap as he sat on her bed taking her temperature with one hand and petting him with the other. She smiled sadly as she felt tears forming in her eyes but she quickly dried them when Zick sat down next to her.

"I remember that day That was two years ago...Your parents and your brothers were at your grandparents that winter but you had to stay home cause you got the flu So he came to me asking for me to take care of you...I guess while my mom was there helping to make you some soup she took that picture of the three of us" He said as he smiled.

"Y-yeah" She said sadly trying not to cry. Just then she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders pulling her to him and hugging her tightly. She hears his heart beating rapidly.

"It's okay to cry now There's no one around other than me" He said as he hugged her tighter. "You don't need to hide anything from me...I'm not mad that you didn't tell me about Purrcy I found out about him on my own Though I should have realized it sooner That you needed me"

She just looked at him as he looked at her and smiled sadly then tears started to form in her eyes as she buried her face in his chest clinching his shirt. He laid his head on hers as he held her hand that was clinching his shirt hugging her tightly as she hugged him. After a while she started to calm down. "Thanks Zick...You're the best" She said before she fell asleep in his arms.

He looks down at her and smiles then kisses the top of her head then moves her onto his lap so she could be more comfortable. "No Elena...You're the best" He said to himself as he smiled lovingly at her sleeping body then held her close as he fell asleep. "I love you and...I've always loved you...My beautiful Elena" He whispered.

The next morning She wakes up in his arms leaning against his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat and breathing. But then she looks over and notices that he was awake and changing the bandages on Mama Flyvan's leg. "There you go Mama Flyvan your burn is getting better" He said.

"How did she get that burn" She asked. Zick explained everything that had happened the past couple of days to her minus the surprise His father and their friends had for her. "You searched for me for all that time"

"Of course I did Elena I was worried sick about you...You mean everything to me So much so that I could just...I could just kiss you" He said as he looked away blushing when he realized what he said to her.

She looked at him as she blushed then smiled and kissed his cheek making him blush even more. "And you mean everything to me Zick" She said as he turned to look at her. She smiled sweetly.

He smiles and holds her close. Just then another Flyvan lands in front of them. "What's wrong Vani" He asked her.

"I think she wants us to climb on her back" Elena said. When they climbed on the Flyvan's back she flew them to where her nest was where inside laid four Flyvan eggs as they start to move. "Holy Spit I think they're hatching"

"Really Let me see" He said as he knelled beside her. "Wow This is so cool"

She awed as the four baby Flyvans hatched. "The miracle of life is so precious" She said.

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah...They are" He said as he placed his hand on hers.

When Zick placed his hand on hers She blushed then intertwined her fingers with his. Just then he sneezed. "Monster Allergies" She said.

"Yeah" He said as he scratched his nose.

"Zick Elena Where are you Bombolo is very worried about you" They heard Bombo's voice.

"We're up here Bombo" Zick said as they waved to Bombo.

"Is mommy with you daddy" This time they heard Bombolo's voice.

"Yes Bombolo She's with me" He said as he smiled.

"Everyone is looking for Zick and Elena" Bombo said.

"If everyone is looking for us then it must be time for the surprise" Zick said.

"Surprise what surprise" Elena asked as she looked at him.

He looked at her and smiled. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" He said as he winked at her still holding her hand.

She smiled back. "Yeah okay I guess you're right" She said.

"Come on let's take the long way down" He said as he led her through the door and down the stairs. As they were walking he looked off to the side blushing and his heart beating rapidly. "Listen Elena There's something I've gotta tell ya Y-you see I-" He tried to say before Elena stopped him in his tracks then kisses his lips tenderly. His eyes widened as his face turned bright red.

"It's okay Zick You don't need to tell me a second time when I already heard you the first time...And I love you too you big goofball" She said when she broke the kiss.

"First time you mean you heard that but I thought you were asleep" He said.

"Half asleep but I didn't know if I dreamed it or not so I had to make sure and judging by how you've been acting all morning I'm guessing I didn't dream it and you really did confess your love for me...but I thought you had a thing for lay" She explained.

"Yeah a tiny crush on her but I fell in love with you when I was twelve I just didn't know it till after you helped me change back when I turned into that monster I even wrote you a letter and everything" He explained.

"A letter I didn't get no letter" She said as she looked at him confusingly.

"That's because I gave it to Bombolo to give to you He must have eaten it thinking it was food or something" He said.

"You should have given it to me Ezekiel Zick" She said as she crossed her arms.

He cringed when she said his full name. "You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you Anyway we should get going we don't want to keep the others waiting" He said.

"Oh Alright" She said. When they arrived at the Armory, Teddy, Lay, Greta, and Zob were standing around a table and Timothy and Jeremy sat on each end. "What's everyone doing" She asked.

"Timothy and Jeremy told us what happened to Purrcy And we wanted to help somehow now Close your eyes" Bobby said as he covered her eyes and Zick gently grabbed her hands leading her to the table. "So Timothy had an Idea but needed our help to pull it off" He said when he uncovered her eyes.

In front of her was a shiny Urn shaped like a Dombox and colored just like Purrcy and next to it was a statue that looks exactly like Purrcy to a T. Her eyes widened as she placed her hands over her mouth. "We cremated him for you I hope you didn't mind" Zob said.

"Mom and dad clued me in on what they were doing last night Everyone pulled together to create this urn and statue to give to you" Zick said as he wrapped his arm around her when he noticed her eyes were starting to tear up.

"Jeremy and I over heard you and Bombolo talking about Purrcy...We know how much you loved Purrcy and to tell the truth he grew on us over the years we've known him" Timothy said.

"Even though he was a bit crazy at times he grew on me as well over the years" Jeremy said.

"Thank you everyone I love them" Elena said as tears started to stream down her face before everyone walked over to hug her. Timothy and Jeremy allowed her to hold them as they hugged her.

"We are so very sorry for your Loss Elena" Timothy and Jeremy said at the same time.

"I miss Uncle Purrcy mommy" Bombolo said as he hugged Elena tightly As he cried.

"I know Bombolo I miss him too" She said as she hugged him back.

"We all do" Zick said as he hugged both of them.

"Bombo remembers Purrcy Always afraid of us monsters We scare fur off him all the time" Bombo said.

"Bombolo remembers But Purrcy never scared of Bombolo Why was that mommy" Bombolo asked.

"Because you grew up around him and Puffy He grew used to you Bombolo" Zick said as he smiled.

"I betcha if you look up scardy cat in the dictionary you'd see his picture for the definition" Teddy said before everyone but Zick and Elena laughed. Zick Crossed his arms looking at Teddy meanly. "What I was only trying to lighten the mood a bit Sheesh"

"What wasn't very nice to say Teddy" He said.

"It's okay Zick Teddy has a point he was always a scardy cat when it came to the monsters" She said.

"Maybe so but it was still a mean thing to say about him" Zick said.

For two hours everyone Talked about their memories with Purrcy as they all laughed at the funny ones, Teared up at the sad ones, and smiled at the happy ones. "Purrcy was quite fond of Zick Every time Elena was either in danger Or sick he would go straight to him As if he knew about his feelings for her" Greta said.

"MOM" Zick said in embarrassment as he blushed. Everyone laughed.

"Enough with the act Zick everyone knows you're in love with her" Teddy said.

"Just like how everyone knows you're in love with Lay Teddy" Bobby said.

"Yes I am in love with her but what you guys don't know is that we're engaged to be married next year" Teddy said.

"He's right" Lay said as she showed everyone her engagement ring.

"Wow Lay it's so beautiful" Elena said as she looked at the ring in awe.

"Alright everyone it's getting late and all of you young tamers have school tomorrow so I suggest you all get home and get some well deserved rest" Jeremy said.

"And I think it's time you went home Elena your parents have been worried sick" Greta said.

"Alright Thank you everyone" She said as she smiled.

"I'll take you home Elena" Bobby offered as he held out his hand for hers to help her on his Flyvan.

"No I'll take her home" Zick said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "She lives next door to me So don't even THINK about flirting with MY beautiful keeper or you'll regret it Clash" He said as he glared at Bobby. Hearing him call Elena 'his keeper' made her blush a deep red.

"Let Zick take her home Bobby I know you like her and everything but you don't stand a chance with her" Paul said.

"it's as Lay said Zick and Elena are soul mates" Raul said.

"Let's go Elena Bombolo you too" He said as put the Purrcy statue in his bag then Purrcy's ashes, which is in the urn, of course, then grabbed her hand and helped her on mama Flyvan, then climbed on behind her then Bombolo behind him.

"Ezekiel Zick What happened last night between you two" Greta said as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing happened between us mom I promise I'll talk to you both about it tomorrow morning" Zick said before he flew off.

"Soul mates...Do you believe in that kind of stuff Zick" Elena asked.

"Of course I do why do you not believe in it" He asked.

"I do It's just...isn't it a little too early for them to think of us as soul mates...So you believe we're soul mates" She asked.

"We've known them since we were twelve I think they've had plenty of time to think about it...And yes...I believe that you are my soul mate and I've believed it since that day and to tell the truth...Every night I dream about us...Getting married, raising a family together in the Barrymore house, with Bombolo and the other monsters and Timothy too and working together to can the monsters as a family" He explained, blushing more and more as he talked.

"And one of our kids Inherits your monster allergy" She asked.

"Yeah but how did you know" He asked.

"Because I have those same dreams every night as well...I've had them every night since I was fourteen...For a while I didn't know what it all meant until last night...Until last night I was only able to see Glimpses of my dreams but last night was much different...last night I saw the whole thing...You are my soul mate as well Zick" She explained as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

He looked at her and smiled then wrapped his arm around her waist hugging her tightly. The next morning Zick was sitting at the kitchen table with Zob, Greta, and his grandparents ghosts and told them everything what had happened the past week. "So Elena and I told her parents and her brothers about Purrcy but in a few days I'm going to ask them a very important question" He explained.

"And what question would that be" Zob asked.

"I'm going to ask them for her hand in marriage" Zick said.

"Oh Zick that's wonderful" Greta said excitedly.

"But Zick you're too young to get married now you two are only seventeen" Zob said.

"I don't mean now I mean in a few years dad but I can feel it in my heart that she's the one for me I dream of her every night and she dreams of me" He said.

"How do you know that she dreams of you" Asked his Grandfather.

"because she told me last night when I took her home...We're soul mates just as Lay said" He said.

"Alright if you're sure about this...But no sex till then understand" Zob said.

"Yes father I'm sure and I understand" Zick said.

"And if you do and she gets pregnant You will take full responsibility and help her Won't you" Said his grandmother.

"of course I will I mean we're already raising Bombolo together and we both have experience because of her brothers and him how hard can a human child be compared to a baby Bombo" Zick explained.

"Bombolo told Bombo that Bombolo thinks of Zick and Elena as a mommy and daddy" Bombo said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Because he's always been with Elena and I almost everywhere we went on our missions" Zick said.

"But where will you stay once you're married" Greta asked.

"I was thinking here in the Barrymore house I mean mom you were raised here and I was born and raised here I think it would be very fitting for my kids to grow up in this house as well...besides we want this house to remain in the family because this is not only Timothy's Detention Oasis but it's his and all of the monsters' home as well" Zick explained.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful Idea what do you think Zob" Greta said.

"I agree with Greta" Said his grandmother.

"As do I" Said his grandfather.

"Alright I agree as well" Zob said.

"I know you'll take great care of her Zick" Said his grandfather.

"I knew you two would be together someday" Said his grandmother.

"But Promise me that no one will say anything about this to Elena Bombo that includes you and the others" Zick said.

"We promise" Everyone said.

"Let's get going school's about to start" Zob said.

"It is holy spit I totally forgot" Zick said as he jumped up off his chair and ran to his room.

"Did I just hear daddy say holy spit That's mommy's thing" Bombolo said as he walked into the room fallowed by Elena.

Everyone laughed. "And that wasn't the first time he's said it too" Elena said as she crossed her arms.

"Well what can I say you've grown on me" Zick said as he teleported behind her with his Teleskates picking her up like a bride and kissing her cheek. "Come on let's go Mama Flyvan and Vani is already here to pick us up" He said as he rolled her out of the door fallowed by Bombolo close behind.

A few days later, Zick asked Elena's parents for her hand in marriage, in which they obviously approved but gave him the exact same lectures his parents gave him in which he replied just the same minus the bits about the monsters. To weeks later he popped the question to Elena in which she happily said yes. Then four years later They were married and Elena moved into the Barrymore house as Zob and the monsters moved all of Zick's and Elena's things into the master bedroom and Zob and Greta moved to a new home that was also a brand new Detention Oasis that was closer to Greta's Flower shop and Lardene, now a high Tutor, became the new resident Tutor for the home. As for Timothy, who is now a high tutor as well, is still living at the Barrymore house with all the monsters. Twelve years later it was a bright and sunny Monday morning as a little girl at the age of twelve with purple hair put into low pigtails that went down to her upper back and her bangs looking like Zick's, ran down the stairs without shoes on. Then a little boy also at the age of twelve with Short red hair and short bangs looking like Elena's, Ran down the stairs.

"BOMBOLO WHERE ARE OUR SHOES" The two kids yelled.

"Holy spit NOW We're going to be late for our first day of school now" Said the girl.

"Bombolo don't know where shoes are" Bombolo lied.

"Bombolo give your brother and sister their shoes back" Zick said.

"Yes dad" Bombolo said as he took out two pairs of shoes covered in his green slime.

"EEEEEEWWWWWW GROSS" The twins said as they put their now slobber covered shoes on.

"Come on kids time for school" Elena said as she walked into the room with her car keys.

"Okay mom Bye Dad Bye Purrcy Bye monsters Bye Timothy" The twins said as they hugged Zick then waved to Purrcy's urn then at the monsters then at Timothy. "We'll be back later" They said before running out the door.

"Bye dear I'll be home tonight" Elena said as she kissed Zick's lips gently then petted Purrcy's urn. "Bye Purrcy I'll be home later" She said before she walked out of the door shutting it behind her.

When Elena shut the door a gold light ghost cat appeared from the Purrcy statue as it watched Elena drive away. "She's grown up so much my Elena" Said the ghost cat as it floated to Zick.

"You know you should show yourself to her someday She misses you very much you know that You've already shown yourself to Emily, Zachary, and I so why not Elena as well" Zick said.

"I will someday Zick" The ghost cat said.

Just then both Zick and Emily sneezed at the same time. "uh-oh I guess I'll be a little late to work again today" Zick said as he got up, grabbed his Universal Dombox then headed out the door. "Bye Purrcy See you later" He said before shutting the door behind him.

The ghost cat sighed. "Some things never change do they Timothy" He said.

"I agree Purrcy" Timothy said as both of them laughed.


End file.
